The Color of Black
by Glitterpoison
Summary: party party! I have updated! Daphne, Anne and Sirius er, scratch that Sirius and Anne have a nice chat er, scratch that, too yell together and what does Daphne's first word have to do with anything? Randomness, love, anger, it's all contained in itty bitt
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zero. Well I do own this really nice poster of Orlando Bloom...  
  
The Color of Black  
  
Chapter 1:Memories  
  
Daphne Meadows sat in a chair, her blue dress robes scratching at her back. Okay, so maybe she was nervous, she had good reason! Her N.E.W.T scores would be announced today in front of the entire seventh year population.  
  
She could see that some of her fellow Hogwarts students were nervous, too. Some of them were shifting in their seats, others biting at their nails as Professor Minerva McGonagall read down the list, just like seven years ago when they were being Sorted.  
  
She prayed she did well. Her mother would smirk and tell her "I told you so" if she did not. Her mother was so convinced that Daphne couldn't make it as a witch.  
  
"Luna Lovegood. 13"  
  
Her name would be coming up soon. She took refuge in memories.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Daphne got up that morning, tired but excited. Today was June 13, her 11th birthday! She ran downstairs; maybe it would be this birthday that she'd find out.  
  
Her mother, Anne Meadows stood by the stove, cooking some eggs.  
  
"Morning, mum!" Daphne squeaked.  
  
"Morning, love. Happy birthday. Sit at the table for breakfast and then you can go fetch the mail." Anne said, running a hand through her long strawberry-blonde hair. Anne was pretty (or used to be). She had bright blue eyes and was short and petite.  
  
Daphne was taller, and already her head of dark hair was reddening and brightening. She had an unusual complexion, fair skin with a sprinkling of freckles. Her dark, black looking eyes were unusual for one of her skin color. She was all legs and knees, showing that she'd grow more and her mouth was usually in a frown.  
  
She ate her breakfast and waited.  
  
"Well, go get the mail. Scoot." Anne said, looking up at Daphne over her paper.  
  
"Um, mum."  
  
"Um, what?" Anne replied, annoyed.  
  
Daphne cringed inwardly. It was obvious her mother wouldn't tell her who her father was today. "Never mind" she murmured leaving to get the mail.  
  
She went outside, sighing. Her mother was constantly promising to tell her who her father was, but never did. It was chilly outside, the wind blowing harshly. She hurried to get the mail, so she could hurry back into the warm house.  
  
Inside the door, she took a glance at the letters (being her normal curious self) and found a few bills, a sales letter and a letter written in green ink. To Ms. D. Black it said. She looked at the back hoping for a return address, and found a seal: the letter H surrounded by a snake, lion, eagle, and badger.  
  
Odd were her confused thoughts. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zero. Well I do own this really nice poster of Orlando Bloom...  
  
The Color of Black  
  
Chapter 2:Diagon Alley  
  
She stared at it for a few seconds, and there was a funny feeling in her gut. She dismissed it as the aftereffects of the cool.  
  
She walked back to Anne, who was now sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. Anne looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, dear," her mother said as she turned back to her paper. But Daphne was already heading back toward the stove to toss the D. Black letter when something stopped her.  
  
It was though a mysterious hand had reached out and held her hand. So instead of chucking it out, she took it and went down the cramped hall and into her bedroom with it. Her curiosity had been roused and she ripped the envelope open, taking out the piece of parchment.  
  
Her dark eyes scanned the page and she frowned...  
  


* * *

  
"Meadows, Daphne.9"  
  
Daphne gave a sigh of relief. She had enough N.E.W.T.s to take auror training. Ha! And her mother had thought witches were useless. Thinking of her mother reminded her of the memories she usually found comforting to lose herself in.  
  
She stared at her black nails.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  


* * *

  
It was that weird letter and suddenly things started to happen. The reason that when she told Anne about going to London (conveniently forgetting to tell her about the Leaky Cauldron due to a row earlier that week) Anne let her go, no questions asked.  
  
That when she got over to the train station and found she was broke, she got in free. It was all a little too strange, but here she was at The Leaky Cauldron, now sure that it was a joke, a prank and that she'd carried it a little too far with her curiosity and stupidity but somehow unable to leave. The dark and dank place stared down at her, and she stared up at it before walking in. She blinked a few times at the darkness before her, it had been so bright and chilly outside, and it was the total opposite in the building.  
  
A few people sat at tables and the counter. An old man stood behind the counter, cleaning shot glasses. He looked up.  
  
"Hello, lass, you're a bit young to be in here, so come back with your mam."He turned back to the glasses.  
  
"Um...I-I ...uhh...I'm looking f-for Diagon Alley" she said, nervousness making her stutter and embarrassment making her blush. GREAT! She thought I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAME INTO A PUB LOOKING-but she never finished the thought.  
  
"Looking for Diagon Alley? Oh! I can help ya there lass, come on now back here. Me name's Tom" he led her to the backyard and tapped on the bricks with a long polished stick.  
  
The wall suddenly opened to reveal a beautiful, bright street.  
  
"And that" he said dramatically, pointing" Is Diagon Alley." He left her then, only telling her to go by Gringotts. There at Gringotts, on an urge had said her name was Daphne Black. The goblin-type guy there asked for a key and she gave him her apartment key.  
  
Surprisingly it worked; she guessed that there was no special key to the vault. But, whatever, she had money, and she went to spend it.  
  
Daphne spent a long while there in Diagon Alley, before returning home where –surprisingly- her mother asked no questions to why she was late.  
  


* * *

  
The ceremony was now over, and now she sat at the Gryffindor table for the final time to enjoy the Last Feast with the rest of Hogwarts. Daphne was thrilled to finally be considered an adult in the magical world.  
  
The feast passed quickly for her, her excitement so great to finally leave the protectiveness of her mother, of everyone. She spoke a little to her neighbor, Colin Creevey, one of the most obnoxious, annoying persons ever.  
  
The Dumbledore stood and spoke farewell words to the school.  
  
"To all my students 6th year and below, I look forward to seeing you again next year. To those who are in their final year, I hope not to see you next year. To you all, safe trips back to your homes. Fare thee well"  
  
And with that he sat back in his seat, and the school year was officially over. There was the usual stampede to the carriages and Daphne rushed with them. In the carriage, she turned for a last look at the school that had been her home for the past seven years. What she saw shocked her.  
  
The school was old, decrepit, collapsing within itself. Flames burnt in the tallest tower and Daphne could feel the dark presence that surrounded the school.  
  
Then she blinked, and the school went back to normal. She quickly turned around and sat rigidly, visibly shaken. She kept raking a hand through her dark strawberry-blonde hair and playing with one of her many studs.  
  
On the train, she chose to sit in a compartment already occupied by Ginny Weasley, and Colin Creevey (who kept drooling over the beautiful Ginny).  
  
Ginny was Daphne's closest friend, Ginny planned on going into medicine though, unlike Daphne. Ginny had (of course) the wild mane of red hair, big brown eyes and was about as tall as Daphne. Ginny was in love with a new boy every week, and some boys were lucky to be on this week's hottie list more than once.  
  
Ginny pointed at Colin and rolled her eyes. For the first time all week, Daphne grinned. She decided to help her out.  
  
"Hey Colin, I think your brother was looking for you. He said something about 'photographs' and 'screwed'" Daphne said, holding in a grin.  
  
Colin leaped up "Oh God! They can't be..."and he ran out the compartment door. Ginny and Daphne waited about 5 seconds before laughing.  
  
"The stupid git. He reminds me of someone..."Ginny said grinning "Oh yeah! Dear Ronnikins when he decided he was in, like, love with Hermione" Daphne was doubled over with laughing.  
  
"Can't believe he fell for it! But, then I always had a talent for persuasion and you looked like you might need some help." She said, pretending to shine her sleeves.  
  
Ginny stuck out her tongue and the rest of the trip was spent in great contentment (especially when Colin came back and they locked the door and pretended they were doing-yea)  
  
But, Daphne could not completely wipe away the feeling of Dread that had come over her. Now especially, when Harry Potter had still failed to defeat the Dark Lord. She shook away those thoughts until she was alone in her new home and wasn't living in a cardboard box.  
  


* * *

  
hiyall!!!hope yall likeed it, I added more just to please*hopeful look*potential fans.To kneh13:you do know me, this is who you think it is so hi! 


	3. Close Interactions

Disclaimer:This is not mine. Take a moment to bow your heads in silence...ok moment's up. I've gotta Move on  
  
The Color of Black  
  
Chapter 3: Close interactions  
  
Daphne woke to the sound of thunder. She looked out her musty window, and sighed annoyedly. It was pouring out there, and she could barely see the street.  
  
"Damn!"she said dejectedly as she wandered to her teeny kitchen. The pantry was barely 3 feet from the beginning of the kitchen. Opening the door with her wand, she payed the owl that perched on her window sill, looking unapprovingly at her.  
  
Opening it, she sighed. Yet another article on Harry Potter's non- defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named(Voldemort, she said angrily under her breath). A granola bar now floated toward her, along with orange juice.  
  
She sat down at the table and munched silently while she read the new news. She then put away her dishes and sat on her raggedy couch, looking out the window.  
  
She spent most of her morning trying to make the rain stop, but gave up and went to her fireplace. Today was the only days non-ministry workers were allowed inside the Ministry building.  
  
She picked up the cracke pot on the mantle and ran her pale hands through the powder in there. She took a small handful and threw it into the already lit fire. The flames flew upwards, an Emerald green before shrinking again.  
  
She hated to floo, it made her want to barf up whatever she hadn't eaten in the last two hours. She took a deep, slow breath and stepped in the fire, all the while yelling at the top of her lungs "The Ministry of Magic!"She quickly tucked in her elbows and squeezed her eyes shut tight.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
She flew out of a fireplace, landing hard on her back. She stood up slowly, wincing at how much her back now ached. Brushing ash off her green shirt and black jeans, she looked around.  
  
She started to walk when she ran into a man coming out of the next fireplace  
  
"I'm sorry!"she exclaimed at the same time as the man"Oh no." He said,"I am. Oh, Daphne!It's you!"  
  
It was Mr. Weasley. In Daphne's fifth through seventh year, Daphne had stayed the summer with the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had always disapproved of her, but Mr. Weasley seemed to like her.  
  
Daphne liked Mr. Weasley, too. She used to have a humongo crush on Fred, the more rambunctious of the twins. She'd went out with him, too, but he had always like Angelina, and they soon broke up.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley,"she said "Could you help me out?I need to know how to get auror information."Mr. Weasley smiled shortly  
  
"Ah," he said,"Follow me, I'll take you to Sarah."Mr. Weasley started walking to the opposite end of the hall. There at the end ws a golden fountain, of a witch, wizard, centaur, and a house elf. She barely glanced at it though.  
  
Behind it, there was a black contraption that had a gate in front of it. Mr. Weasley pushed open the door with a little struggle, and stepped in motioning for Daphne to follow  
  
"Come on, lets hurry.I have to get to work-oh!Harry!Hallo, my boy and how are you?"Mr. Weasley was talking to a boy that had just walked in behind Daphne.  
  
The boy-man-had jet black heir that looked as though it hadn't been brushed in ages. He was tan and tall, and through his white shirt she could see the outline of hard earned muscles. His aristrocratic face had high cheekbones and sparkling green eyes. His face now wore a frown.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley."He said quietly.  
  
"Have you met Daphne?Daphne Black"Harry's head shot up at her name  
  
How dare Mr. Weasley call her Black. Really, it was all a big typo, her name was Meadows and she said so"My name's Daphne Meadows, not Daphne Black"  
  
The lift began to move, and there was a moment of awkward silence while the people in the elevator-type thing looked every where but eack other.  
  
"So."Harry began and Mr. Weasley started to talk, "Harry, lad, would you take Daphne to Sarah and tell her that Arnold gave the resignition for an application?I have got to run" and with out waiting for a reply he ran out at the next stop, leaving Daphne and Harry alone.  
  
Harry pressed a button an the lift began to move once again, a metallic voice filling the shaft. Harry walked out the door at the following stop and Daphne followed, quietly.  
  
They were in a noisy department. Loud voices and laghing filled the little cubicles. Harry walked up to a woman standing talking with a big black man.  
  
"Good morning, Sarah, Professor"The black man was Professor Acu, Harry's seventh year DADA teacher.  
  
"Hello Harry. Umm...""Daphne"Daphne supplied for Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
Sarah was tall, blonde and hazel eyed. She was moon pale and slender. She looked with disdain at Daphne in her tattered attire and punky appearance.  
  
"Can I help you?Danny?""Daphne"Daphne repeated, as Harry edged away slowly from the group with Acu.  
  
"Whatever,"she said, laughing, "What do you want?"  
  
"I'd like to know how to become an auror."Sarah walked away and came back with a stack of papers.  
  
"Here,"she said sharply, tossing the paper at Daphne,"Fill them out and turn them back into me whenever. You don't have to fill them out here."she said, looking at Daphne as if to say 'Don't stay here another second, and while your leaving just don't bother to come back'  
  
Daphne didn't know why Sarah didn't like her, and she had no real desire to find out. Taking the papers, she stomped out, while throwing her dirtiest look at Sarah. She suddenly wished Sarah could hear what she thought of her.  
  
She was sick of people looking down at her because of her blood, her clothes, even how she spoke!She was frickin' sick of it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later that evening, Daphne sat on top ofher bed spread, the packets Sarah gave her in front of her.  
  
Most of the packets were informational packets that talked about being sure this was the job for you, that it was dangerous and blah blah blah. She was now in the process of filling out the few sheets that needed to be turned back into Sarah(oh joy another meeting).  
  
She glanced at the clock, yawning drowsily. The red, digital letters were hard to read. She leaned on top of her arms, closing her eyes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
What's to happen?Find out in the next chapter.After at least two people review. Two!!That's it!  
  
Preview for Chapter 4:  
  
"I'm dreaming of weird demon-looking things and you say I'm in love?"Daphne looked disbelieving.  
  
"Yes, and I see that you will give me money. Lot's!"Ginny said mysticaly. 


	4. A Dog

Disclaimer: This be not mine. J.K. ROWLING owns all of this characters, not the plot, though. Hehe...  
  
Youth and Love  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
A Dog  
  
Daphne awoke, with an uncomfortable crick in her slender neck. There was scratching at her window.  
  
'Damn owls!' she thought annoyed, looking at the snowy owl, gazing back at her innocently.  
  
The first page had a giant picture of Harry Potter on it. The caption above it read THE DARK LORD FINALLY DEFEATED. 'Defeated!?'  
  
Now there probably would be no need for aurors, she thought angrily. She needed this job, too!'  
  
As she read on, though, she discovered that many of Voldemort's minions were running around, and that they needed to be captured. She became instantly happier.  
  
She was actually happy enough, that she wrote a letter to her mother.

* * *

Daphne was now driving to the Leaky Cauldron. She always enjoyed the pub (though she couldn't drink) and the bartender, Tom, was so kind. Her radio was blaring out through open windows, causing people near the car to stare.  
  
She looked off the road for a moment, back at her stuff, when she heard a very loud bark.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! CRAP! FUCK!" she screamed at this huge black dog that was barking like mad, only inches from the front of her car.  
  
She threw open the door, and marched out to the animal.  
  
"Ohmygod. You poor little animal." Daphne had a soft spot for animals, especially dogs, and she really wasn't purposely cussing the poor innocent doggy out.  
  
"What's your name? Come on, let's check for-no ID. You're coming with me buddy. We'll see if anyone's missin' a dog." She said, picking up the huge animal and tossing it into her backseat.  
  
It whined a bit, as though to say, you'd better put me down. She complied, and he moved to the passenger seat, making himself comfortable.  
  
She climbed back in the car, turning on the engine, and turning up the volume to Evanescence. The noise shocked the dog for a moment, and then he settled down again.

* * *

The girl looked awfully familiar, Sirius thought, looking at her driving through half closed lids.  
  
She was young, around 17 or so, with long strawberry hair pulled up into a huge clip. Her face was slightly dark and had a slight sprinkling of freckles on her nose. Her dark eyes contrasted with her coloring strongly, and Sirius could feel a wild spirit within the girl.  
  
She wore black jeans and a long sleeved that looked as though it might belong to her father. And God! All the earrings! His stomach lurched as she took another lurch.  
  
She kind of reminded him of him, when he was younger. She certainly talked like he used to! Cussing and swearing at everything!  
  
"Damn!" she yelled at a car that cut her off. Sirius was afraid he wouldn't get out of this car ride alive.

* * *

Daphne was prone to temper tantrums a lot, and these maniac drivers weren't helping at all. She looked over at the dog, he was still breathing (shocking).  
  
She had to head to the Ministry. The dog looked underfed and abused and they should prosecute whatever idiot did this to this poor dog.  
  
A/N: Reviews!!!! I love them!! Give them to me as a really early present! Pwease?  
  
I'd love a review  
  
And if you do  
  
Send a review  
  
I might just kiss you! 


	5. Sirius Black

Disclaimer: This is not mine, most of these characters are property of JK Rowling, but come on ya'll! If you see a character that isn't in her story it's mine. My precioussssssss…

**_The Color of Black_**

_Chapter 5: Sirius Black_

Daphne was headed towards the Ministry, when she looked down and saw that on the dog, on his lower belly was a tattoo. It was a tattoo of a…flower? On a _dog_? She looked up at the road again, just in time to feel her small car give a jump.

She pulled over, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her tendons stood out like ropes. Smoke billowed out from the radio _'what the hell?'_

'_That son of a mother- friggin' bitch!'_ she kicked the door open, the dog looking at her with dark, stormy eyes. She stomped out of the car, looking at the messed up bender on her red car.

"Excuse me! I'm ever so sorry!" A man was climbing out of a nice, smooth looking red car. "Harry Potter?" Daphne asked, _'Great! I get rear-ended by the all-holy-savior-of-the-world'_ she rolled her eyes and scowled. _'Now I can't chew his sorry ass out'._

"Daphne…Black?" Harry Potter stood before her, his eyes encircled in dark circles, and the eyes themselves glittering with an interest. "Do you know a man named Sirius? He was friends with my dad, went to Hogwarts-"

"No," she said, automatically taking a defensive stance. "It's Meadows!"

Woof! Suddenly the dog was out of that car and running towards Harry as though this was a scene in _Homeward Bound_. The dog rolled on its back, legs in the air, and his tongue lolled out.

"Sirius?" Harry asked the dog, as he scratched thehis belly. The dog did something that was almost a purr. _'I cannNOT believe this'_ she rolled her eyes, obviously the boy charmed everyone, she thought contemptiously.

"Sirius?" Daphne asked, wondering what the hell was happening, _'I thought he was a man?' _"Is that your dog?"

"Uh…no…he just looked like a dog that walked around my childhood home." Harry said, standing up quickly.

"Well, I'm awfully sorry about the car, and I'll pay for the damage I've caused, It's just I'm so ruffled from that final battle and…"

"That's alright, I needed a new car anyway! It's nothing a little magic can't fix!" Daphne felt an unquenchible urge to take the handsome man into her arms and comfort him.

"Thanks." He grinned at her.

"Would you like to get a drink?" he asked, walking back to her car, watching as she shooed the dog in.

"Um…that's ok…I have to go work." Daphne said, climbing in.

"Well, how about dinner?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay," he ginned wider, "I'll pick you up at your house at seven then!"

"Um…I live at 498 Willow Widge, then." Daphne smiled at him, before heading away, the dog's head hanging out the window.

* * *

"Sirius?" she murmured to herself. Why was that name so important? Harry had mentioned it to her twice…and the bogus about that dog looking like an old dog on his old street…HA! She happened to have heard the stories of his 'poor childhood' and that neighborhood wouldn't be the sort for strays. 

She drove the car towards the largest library she knew of, one that held any information from how to clip your dead skin to biographies of the most unknown people.

"Excuse me!" Daphne grabbed the nearest librarian by the arm. She happened to be a severe lady with a severe disposition. She had an oval face that lacked wrinkles and shiny blonde hair. Her brown eyes looked at Daphne up and down. Her clothes were impeccably clean and Daphne knew that she looked unusually grungy from the smoke from the crash.

"Um, yes," the lady said, glaring at Daphne, before picking Daphne's hands off her arm.

"I'm so sorry, I'm doing a research paper and I need to find information on a man named Sirius." She lied, knowing that for some reason Sirius was an odd man.

"What's the last name?"

"Uh…the professor didn't tell us…he said it would be more fun if we figured it out with the clues he gave us."

She looked at Daphne disbelievingly. "Well, I'll see what I can do, but _don't _expect much." She sniffed disapprovingly. Daphne just sighed at the sad and boring prospect of looking through names that began even in B.C.

* * *

Daphne flipped through another description of a Sirius. _'Not him'. _She beat her head in frustration, putting down _wonderful Wizzs. _She picked up one of the last books the librarian had set in front of her, _Killers, Plunderers, and Murderers: A look at criminals throught he ages._

She flipped it open to the s's, searching for Sirius. She randomly looked at pictures, they all looked like old pictures, pictures of happy, good men. She found that odd in a book telling of their crimes.

'_Ah! Found one!' _she grinned tiredly, before frowing at the picture. She saw her own eyes staring back at her. The picture was a headshot of a handsome man who kept looking off to the side of the camera, he had dark hair and eyes, with oddly pale skin. She looked over at the brief description

_Sirius Black-Born March 8, 1956 in St. Mungo's hospital. Attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, and earned 15 O.W.L's and 8 N.E.W.T.'s. Sent to Azkaban wizarding prison on November 2, 1981 for the murder of 12 muggles and 1 wizard, Peter pettigrew. Has been at large for 5 years._

'_Sirius Black?' _she looked back at the inch by inch picture of the man who kept shooting looks over his shoulder and grinning. _'Is he the missing answer to my questions?'_

She got up slowly, her head reeling with the information she had just found. _'Oh my insatable curiousity!' _she reprimanded herself _' Could I really be the illegitamite child of a murderer?' _she shuddered at the thought of being related to such a man.

'_Maybe I need to talk to mum about a certain missing man now. I think I waited too long, anyways.'_ She frowned, shaking her hair back out of her face.

'_Yes, this information is long over due.'_

* * *

_(A/N:) Yes, I know that this has taken F-O-R-E-V-E-R!! but you can thank my wonderful new reviewer Blacktoxy(or did you change your name to Glaze?) for making me feel guilty when she updated and I didn't_ ! ;P 

_**Blacktoxy**- Thanks for the review! This will be a Harry/Daphne and we'll find out in the next chapter who's daughter she is_

_**Benjigirl**- thank you too for the review, I love my reviewshuggles and Draco will be with Ginny( that is my absolute fav ship ) hopefully none of you guys will mind!_

_Draco/Ginny will be in here, but they're not the main ship, so no worries for all you guys and gals who just loathe it…don't stop reading!! Please? and review, you guys know I just loooooooooove them!_

_**I'd love a review**_

_**And if you do**_

_**Send a review**_

_**I might just kiss you!**_


	6. Finding out the truth, part one

The Color of Black

Chapter 6

Finding out the truth, part one:

Daphne was in her car, driving back to her mother's side of town, thinking over what to say to her mother. At first, when she'd figured it out, she had been angry at her mother for keeping this a secret. Her father, father, was a mass murderer…it was unbelievable.

She looked over at the animal, and froze for a moment, wondering what he had to do with Sirius Black. Was this his old dog…she looked closer at him, her eyebrows furrowing.

She shook her head, pulling into her mother's driveway.

She wasn't so angry about the fact that he was her father(she couldn't help the fact that she had sprouted from a 'demon's' seed), she was upset that her mother never told her the truth about him. That instead of just leaving it be, she would tell stories of how great he was to her. Why couldn't she have at least tell me his name?

She sat for a second, thinking about what to say to her.

_'"Hey mom, how's it going. Why don't you tell me about a man named Sirius Black…the murderer who fathered me! Or about the fact that he is a madman and extremely powerful!"'_Daphne shook her head, that wouldn't work. Her mother hadn't wanted to tell her for the past seventeen years, she wouldn't change her mind now.

She got out, looking at the dog, "Stay." She looked up at the small cottage-like house, then marching up the steps,tried to think about what to say.

_Knock. Kn-kn-kn-knock._

"Coming!" A voice sang out, and the door opened to reveal Anne in a pair of black jeans and an oversized grey sweatshirt, "Oh, Daphne! Can I help you, dear?" Annes said, rather coldly, her smile sliding down a little.

Anne and Daphne had never got along after the news of Daphne's magick and power.They had started to fight over everything and had not seen each other since the summer before Daphne's seventh year at Hogwarts. She had only sent small informal cards, and Daphne only sent one letter, at Christmas, to her.

"Hey, mum. Who's Sirius Black?" Daphne mentally slapped herself, _'Idiot! That's now how it was supposed to be said!'_

Anne paused, the smile totally dissappearing now, " What are you talking about? I don't know of a Sirius Black." she said, her lips pursing.

Daphne sputtered, this reaction was completely unexpected.She'd expectedAnne to at least have the decency to fess up once she'd been caught, "I'm talking about Sirius Black, the man who fathered me. The murderer. That _is _my father, isn-is-isn't it?" Daphne asked, her confidence draining at Anne's frozen face.

"How did you find out?" she whispered, the color draining out of her face.

"Tell me about him, mum." Daphne said, sidestepping the question. Anne would pinpoint the fact that she'd gone researching about him behind her back and probably would ignore the point of the Sirius Black question.

"Okay." She sighed, grimacing, "Your father's name is Sirius Black-" " Mum! I already know that! Don't try to get out of this." "Daphne, you let me tell you my way or I won't tell you at all." She ushered Daphne into the house, closing the door.

Daphne rolled her eyes as she walked into the spotless house. It was warm, a fire burning in the beautifully furnished fireplace.

"Your father's name was Sirius Black," she continued, "He was a wizard and friends with a man named James Potter.Our story started way back when I was around eleven and I lived in the city. I'd lived there all my life with my dad, and the summer I turned nine, a family moved into the apartment." Anne sat on the couch, gesturing the chair across from her.

"I was very lonely there, and felt very fortunate when the neighbors turned out to be, not one, but two little girls around my age that I could play with!

"The eldest was a girl named Petunia, a little annoying that one, always tattled on me and Lily. Lily was the youngest, with a set of flaming red hair. We looked very much alike, even at such a young age and Petunia would tease Lily and tell her she was adopted.

"On the summer when Lily and I turned eleven, she received a letter telling her she was a witch…I, of course, did not. Her birthday, though, was on August 13, and they were on vacation in America for her birthday. She was planning on missing the first day of school when she came back. I never saw her off.

"Her parents were very proud of her magic, but told me only that she'd gone abroad for schooling, and once again I was lonely. Petunia never played with me, always making fun of me and saying I was lower class.

"Well, Lily returned, telling me the truth and showing me her tricks…and promptly receiving a letter saying she musn't ever do it again. The damage was done, though, and in those days they didn't believe in performing the Memory Loss spell on minors. She told me everything, and despite the fact that we didn't see each other near as often, we remained the best of friends.

"She returned after her fifth year at Hogwarts, like usual, but she returned back with a new story. That she was in love. In love with a boy named James Potter. She hated him, or used to, but she felt like she was in love with him now.

"She had invited him to come visit that summer (with her parent's permission, of course), and he'd said yes. But, he was bringing his brother, Sirius along.

"I thought she meant some five-year old little boy, but it turned out Sirius was older than James (by a few months). They were the best of friends, both of them adopting each other as brothers, like Lily and me. They came about a week after summer began.

"James was tall, slender and handsome in the pretty boy way, but not my type. Besides, Lily'd claimed him. Sirius was tall and stocky, like a footballer, and handsome in this dark rugged way. You inherited his eyes, God, they were so lovely…"

"Mum!" Daphne said, giving a grimace.

"I was just talking about his eyes! Anyways, he wasn't my type, either, but he swept me off my feet with his charm and daring. I saw him the next two summers as well, and again at Lily's wedding, where I was the maid-of-honor. We'd been going out for awhile, thought my parents didn't approve, and it was the first time my parents and him had been in the same vicinity for awhile.

"I was having money troubles, and lived at home for the time. But I was oddly independent and rebellious of their warnings and rules, wanting to break them. Anyways, I saw him at the wedding, handsome as usual, and Lily placed his seat at the reception table next to mine.

"At the reception, he proposed to me and I said yes. My parents were floored, but we married and then he did that-that- thing!" Anne shook her head, sadly, tears starting to form in the blue eyes.

"I was planning on telling him that night that I was pregnant, but he had to leave; he said…well, it doesn't matter what he said. He went and killed my best friend and her husband. Then he tried to kill their only son…how could I ever have loved him?"

Anne had started crying, her shoulders beginning to rock, " I've missed him, though, after all these years, and the thoughts of what an asshole he was and I still miss him!"

Daphne scooted quickly over, encircling her mother's shoulders, leaning her head on them. She whispered, " Shh, mama, shh…he's trash, mama, trash," doing her best to make her feel better.

_'I shouldn've asked. I should've left it alone. Did I really need to know about my father? He's not even my father, really…'_

Daphne was never sure afterwards if maybe the pain of the secret was what had pushed Daphne and Anne apart. Was never sure if maybe the heartbreak Anne finally admitted to feeling was what brought them together again.

* * *

Daphne held Anne's hand, " He would always come for me, no matter the weather, and take me out on Fridays and Mondays. It was the only time we could see each other, besides when he visited me at work, and (of course) couldn't visit him at work." 

Anne had begun to reminisce about their illegal love to Daphne; Daphne found it highly funny to hear what her father would do to see her mother...she benjoyed it so much that she nearly forgot that in the end he would kill 13 people, and betray everyone who loved him.

"He would jump the tree, as though he was a cat, and tap on my window, looking at me with those huge eyes. He always had a sense of humor..."

"He was able to get up to your window without anyone asking questions?" Daphne asked, her doubt showng in her face.

"No,he would climb up as a dog. He said he was an animafu...no, it was an anilamus, no an-"

"Animagus?" Daphne put in.

"Yes, that was it. He said he was an animagus. He could turn into a dog. I always knew it was him because he had the tattoo of a rose on his belly, he was-"

"What!" Daphne exclaimed, standing up abruptly and walking towards the door Anne looked up, " What is it, Daphne?"

_'How could I have been that stupid? He was right there! Now he couldv'e escaped...Damn you, Daphne! Damn _him!'

She was out the door, Anne trailing after her,Daphne's wand out. She slammed open the car door, taking the dog and pulling him inside. She didn't care that she was being cruel; he was a mass murderer, wasn't that cruel?

She practicaly screamed the words for the spell at him, looking horrified as he began to grow, Anne's face growing more shocked by the second. Daphne felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She'd known it to be unlikely that all of it was just coincidence, but she still had hoped.

A few seconds later, a haunted man stood before them, his dark eyes staring about him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well this is an update...next chapter you guys will see more plot...and the reason why Sirius is alive ( I'm trying to make this as un-AU as possible)...I would appreciate greatly reviews! I hope you enjoyed this and if your a new reader please please PLEASE! review...I loooove them_

_**Glaze:**woohoo! you reviewwwwwwwwedddd...I hope this is okay, I was really happy with this chapter, don't know about the rest of the world though...Hey when are you going to update Pirates? I really enjoyed the story...it was very good._


	7. Finding out the truth, part two

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter...seeing as I am not blonde and tall like J.K. Rowling, there can be no mistake...so don't confuse us...it'll cause problems between us and then thry'll send me a lawsuit and right now I don't have time for that...oh dear, I'm babbling. Yes, I'll shut up now._

**_The Color of Black_**

_Chapter 7_

_Finding out the Truth, part 2_

Sirius looked over them," Anne? Is that you?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Anne looked like she was about to faint and Daphne felt her wand arm fall limply to her side.

"Hello, Black." Anne croaked, her voice icy, controlling her emotions, "Did you touch my child? Hurt her in any way?"

"Oh...your child?" Sirius said turning away, hurt on his face. Daphne could see Anne fighting the urge to comfort him and felt her face become misshappen with the hate she was feeling.

"Why did you do it?" Anne whispered, finally giving in and walking to him.

"I didn't, Annie, love. I swear it! I was framed by that little _worm_, Peter Pettigrew- you remember him?- he killed them. He killed them! My best friend!" Sirius slammed his fist onto Anne's table.

"Sirius! You watch my furniture!" Anne said, finally raising her voice to more than a whisper, breaking the mask that had taken over her face.

"I'm sorry Annie," he said, walking over and caressing her pale arms. She flinched, turning away,"Don't touch me, Black. Don't call me Annie. You're a horrible lying coward and I'd rather not have your grime touching my skin."

Sirius stood agape for a moment, his mouth moving wildly, almost like a fish. Daphne watched different emotions rage over his gaunt face as he chose what to say; hurt, anger, disbelief, sadness and freezing when it returned to anger.

"Oh, I'm the coward? _I_'m the liar? You go off and get pregnant less than a year after I'm gone! And I'm the liar? We were married and I'm the liar…pah, you never could face your parents, could you? Mummy and daddy's disapproval too much for you? Let me ask you, did you get pregnant before or after I left?" he said, disgust filling his voice.

"Excuse you! Are you accusing me of cheating? I was more faithful than you _ever _were to me! Did you know on those days you didn't return home I'd pray you hadn't died! And then I came to find out out all you were doing was cheating on _me_!"

"I never cheated on you!" Sirius argued hotly, his face turning a bit purple.

"What about hat girl from Puerto Rico calling from that bussiness trip?" Anne yelled shrilly, her hands balled up in fists.

"She was my boss's sister! I told you when she called! But it's a surprise to me that I _didn't _cheat with all the doubt you had against me…"Sirius roared, his voice rising even more. Daphne could almost hear the vibrations around the house but could see both of the adults hadan oddglint in their eye...like they had _missed_ yelling at each other.

"Oh shut up both of you! You guys are so loud and your rows are just aggravating...I'm sure the neighbors will come knocking to check and make sure mum hasn't killed anyone. And you can bugger off, you arsehole!" Daphne shouted over them, finally sick of all the noise,"My mother was more faithful to you then you will ever know or ever deserve. For you to ever consider her cheating on youor you to ever consider cheating on her is appalling and shows what a low slimebag arse you really are!"

Sirius turned, as though seeing her for the first time,"What would you know about her. Or me, for that matter. You want to tell me she was faithful to me? You're not very convincing as she justsaid you were her brat."

Daphne felt herself bristling, "I wouldn't insult the only person in this room with a wand..." she said, her voice low and dangerous, picking up her wand and tapping it against her lip,"It wouldn't be particularly wise in my opinion...you having been a wizard should know the dangers one wizard can give to another."

Sirius looked down, noticing for the first time her wand,"You're a witch?" he looked a little amazed.

"Well, yes, I am...don't look so suprised. But that's not the point...why are you here? In London." Daphne said, brushing aside any questions he might have as to who her father was and taking the reigns of control firmly in her hands.

"Well, that's a rather long story..." Sirius said uncomfortably,"and I really don't think you need to hear it,as it really is none of _your _business," and with that he sat down, stubbornly refusing to speak.

"Oh good God!" Daphne yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. _'I'm this close to finding out how Sirius Black could elude the ministry, dementors, muggles and everyone else in the whole damn world and he's acting like a pouting child!'_. She scowled ferociously at him, "You stupid, ignorant _thing_! You have no right to come roaring back into my mother's life whith no explanation!"

"I-er...well, her witch-for-a-daughter doesn't need to know my secrets. _Especially_ if your a witch...I don't need some hoity-toity girl turning me in...not now," he looked thoughtful, looking over Daphne as though trying to see if she would turn him in now anyways.

She sighed, rather angrily, and told him in the tone of someone suffering intense agony, "I won't turn you in..."

"Sirius," Anne spoke up again, "She has every right to hear this story and be trusted not to repeat it if you don't wish. I did teach our daughter some manners." Daphne looked over at Anne, her eyes glaring daggers at her. _'He didn't need to know that!' _she sent the thought angrily in her direction, knowing she wouldn't hear it anyways.

"Well, as well as you- wait..._our _daughter?" Sirius looked over between Daphne, who looked back at him disdainfully, and Anne, who wouldn't meet his eyes, "So now I've fathered a daughter? I think that's a little suspicious as you were just telling me she was _your _child and now your telling me she's mine...I think you're trying to get information out of me! You're going to suck me dry and then turn me in-"

"Well,telling an accused mass murderer of fathering my child wouldn't seem to be the smartest thing to me," she said wryly, showing a small smirk and choosing to ignore his last comments.

"So you believe me? You're not going to turn me in?" he asked hopefully, hope filling his dark eyes with a feverish glow.

"Yes I believe you and no _we _aren't going to turn you in." Anne said, giving Daphne a look that said clearly _I still am the elder and I make decisions for this family...you do have to obey!_

"I don't even know why I bother!" Daphne said melodramatically, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Stop being so melodramatic, darling." Anne said reprovingly, turning back to her husband.

"But why wouldn't you tell me? My daughter...my little baby daughter. I never got to see her born, walking, speaking...I didn't even know! How could you not tell me, your husband! Did you not trust me?" Sirius asked, his voice raising with emotion, oblivious to thesilent argumentbetween Anne and Daphne.

"No...I tried to, but you told me you had to go somewhere that night and I thought you were going to some woman or maybe all night out to drink and you wouldn't let me tell that I was three-months-"

"I wasn't going out to drink, you should know that by now! If you were pregnant, you should have just yelled to me or something" his voice once again filled with anger and accusation.

"Don't try and convince me that you never went out and drank, leaving me alone to fend for myself-"

"You make it sound as though I had housed us in some peice of crap neighborhood or something!" He was once again on his feet, arms crossed in front of his shrunken body.

"Well, being pregnant and alone with my husband going out to wizarding bars that I could never enter, leaving his pregnant wife-"

"I said I didn't know!"

" -alone, hormonal and you couldn't even notice how moody I became! Or my thickening waistline!Oh wait, you did say I should lay off the pizza if my jeans weren't fitting and that maybe it was affecting my moods, too!" she yelled back, looking at him pointedly and Daphne sat down, expecting a long row and not wanting to have to stand through the whole thing. _'Obviously they listen when people tell them to shut up!' _she thought sarcastically.

"Well, how was I supposed to know there was a reason for you yelling at me all the time!" he exclaimed, "It's not as though you never yelled at me before!"

"You must've talked it over with James! Did he not tell you that there might be the possibility of a freaking pregnancy! Did you forget that his freaking wife- my freaking best friend- had had a baby and might know what I was going through? Oh no, you just told me to stop PMSing!"

"Good God Annie! Do you think I would go running over to Jamesall the timeand whine because my wife yelled at me that I am a 'snot-faced rat-assed stupid crawling maggot'? Some things I don't like to share with other people...like when my wife calls me a maggot!"

"Hmph, well if you think I never told Lily when you were being an arsehole-" she started.

"And if you think I never told James when you were nagging me," he grinned at her and she smiled back half-heartedly.

"I missed you so much and I told myself you were an arse who never thought of other people, but it never worked!" Anne said, a little tear falling down her cheek.

"I thought of you every minute and after a few years of the dememntors sucking me dry of every memory of you until all I was left with was the memories of you telling my you hated me, our rows, everything bad that ever happened between us, I began to lose myself like all the other crazies in there..." He reached over to her and kissed her.

Daphne looked at her watch, partly out of boredom and partly because what else was there to look at...8:06. _'Hmm...I think I should get ready to go home and get ready for bed...wait, get ready? Oh my God! My dinner with Harry!'_ She jumped up, shocking her parents.

"What Daphne?" Anne asked worriedly.

"I'm late! Oh my God, he must think I've stood him up...ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." Daphne was rushing around, grabbing her keys and purse, looking around to make sure she didn't forget anything. _'Ohmygod! How could I forget? He could try and kill himself...I mean, he just went through a traumatic battle and now he thinks I've stood him up! Sure, I'm not a catch and all, but it must hurt even more if an ugly girl appears to have forgotten your date! Oh screw it, I gotta send him an owl and explain.'_

"Daphne, you need to stay here, I have something urgent to tell you, you being my daughter and all," Sirius said, grabbing her arm.

"First of all," Daphne said annoyedly, raising her eyebrows at him and lighltly pulling off his hand, "Right now I need to talk to someone myself and I am afraid he might commit suicide if I don't tell him I didn't stand him up. Second, I don't _need _to do anything for _you_as I don't really feel like your daughter," and she turned,heading towards the door.

"Well, try to stop by later! This truly is important...more important than you might think. If you have to, bring your depressive friend!" Sirius yelled after her. Daphne slammed the door in response and Sirius turned to Anne, "Is she going to come back? It really is important...she has to know this!"

Anne shrugged, "I gave up predicting what she's thinking the moment she said her first word."

Sirius looked at her curiously, "Why?"

Anne gave a small smile, "Cause even without you there it was dada."

* * *

_**Author's note**: This is the update! I'll be gone next week so I won't be able to write/type anything over the following week...hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! Send me a review if you did and send me a review if you didn't (Just no flames...see my bio...there's a long rant there about them)! Hope you americans have a nice 4th of July!_

_**Glaze:** Thanks for the review and I understand about the inspiration thing...I hope you update a story soon (I haven't gotten around yet to reading your Questions one...)_


End file.
